Saving You, Losing You
by BlueHairedWaterMage
Summary: She saved him, he lost her. - AU, One shot, GrUvia with minor NaLU, JeRza and GaLe.


**A/N: Just read and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, all rights to Hiro Mashima.**

**Saving You, Losing You**

"_**Time flies over us, but leaves its shadow behind." – Nathaniel Hawthorne**_

He was a good friend, he was a part of their lives, he was a person they'd miss if he were to leave and now they had to watch as he was pushed into the hospital room with a blanket covering him after he had a concussion. Lucy cried as she grabbed onto Natsu trembling as she cried in his arms. Erza stood there emotionless as her arms strained on the room he had been pushed into and Levy was crying on Gajeel's shoulder.

Gray had only been 18 years old and was two weeks away from graduating and now he was in the hospital; likely to remain in a coma for a very long time, perhaps for the rest of his life… It was all supposed to be a bunch of fun. Riding on Gajeel's new motorbike with everyone taking their turn; that was all they did.

But then Gray went up and all they could do was watch as he rode down the road speeding up when a giant pick-up truck had suddenly appeared knocking Gray over. Knocking his head on the lamp pole had been how this concussion had happened and now… He was likely going to miss graduation and many other important moments in their lives. It was actually quite sad and thus they stood there watching.

Waiting…

**XXXXX**

He felt like he was lying in nothingness, his very being drifting in another world. With no recognition of where he was Gray floated in the nothingness trying so hard to find his way back. He needed to see his friends again; he needed to make sense of everything. Swimming in the darkness he tried to find a way out searching, calculating, trying. But all seemed in vain as he initially collapsed with his breath leaving his chest in heavy puffs.

"Why?" Gray asked as his voice echoed off the darkness bringing fear into his being as he laid there. But suddenly he felt a hand wrap around his filling him with warmth, with strength.

"Wake up Gray-sama…" a female voice filled his ears as he looked about the darkness searching for the source. Looking about he saw nothing and sighed sitting down when he suddenly saw it in the distance. A light, brighter than any he had ever seen shone into his eyes as he saw a girl standing in the light.

Her blue hair was loose and wavy surrounding her pale features as she looked at him. From her back wings were seen and her dress was as white as the clouds, and shinning. She was the light. Standing up slowly Gray walked to her trying to cover his eyes while he looked at her. She was beautiful, but he had never seen here before.

"W…who are you?" Gray asked as he began to see her more clearly. Her eyes were blue and void of any emotion but as he neared her he saw kindness.

"Juvia is here to help you, which is all you need to know Gray-sama." the girl said taking a step closer to him and holding out a hand to him. Gulping Gray slowly put his hand in hers and felt the world around his spin as he felt his heartbeat fasten. But even though he felt so much fear, her hand brought him warmth that made him feel safe.

"W…what's happening?" Gray asked slowly as he wrapped his arms around her wanting more warmth. He felt like he needed to hold on to her if he wanted to survive.

"You're waking up." she said looking at him with her eyes filled with warmth. Reassurance, happiness, he could see it all flashing in her eyes. "Just don't give up. Juvia is here…"

And with that Gray felt his heart start up again as he slowly opened his eyes. The blurriness made Gray wonder where he was but the distant beeping of a machine made him realize that he was indeed laying in the hospital. In front of him he could almost see the form of a girl looking down at him while holding his hand.

Her hair was tied up and… blue. The same blue of the angel in his dream and trough hazy eyes he could see that the girl holding his hand was indeed pale as well. Could it be…?

"Juvia, step away from the boy he's in a coma!" the rough voice of a man was heard as Gray slowly blinked clearing his vision. The girl in front of him, Juvia he guessed, turned to the unidentified man while tightening her grip on Gray's hand.

"B…but he seems to be waking up." she said her voice so familiar Gray felt like this was maybe just a dream. But then what was the other thing? "Juvia doesn't want him to be alone. Please let Juvia stay Doctor Clive."

"Juvia!" the man yelled moving forward and grabbing her hand much to Gray's displeasure. "He's not aware of anything, and you know that you're ill. You should be in bed, go home."

"B…b…but…" Juvia started as she was being pulled away. Gray could feel her fingers leave his but before she was quite away he grabbed her tightly making her and the doctor turn to him. The doctor Gray recognized as Cana's father as Gray's vision cleared and the girl was indeed the angel from his dream.

"How…?" Gildarts asked as he let go of Juvia who simply sat back down holding on to Gray's hand.

"Are you okay Gray-sama?" she asked looking at him with caring eyes as Gray gave her a faint smile. How could a girl care so much about a stranger?

"I'm fine…" Gray said his mouth dry as Juvia quickly gave him a glass of water which had been sitting on the bed stand beside him. "I guess I heard your voice."

"Juvia's voice…?" Juvia asked looking at Gray with wide eyes as Gray nodded while Gildarts shook his head walking silently away.

"Yeah…" Gray said sitting up and drinking the water as if his life depended there upon. "You told me to wake up."

"Juvia did…" she nodded as Gray chuckled at her while she blushed. She was kind of cute.

"Thank you." Gray smiled grabbing her hand tightly. "I'm glad you did."

"Juvia's is quite happy it helped." Juvia smiled as Natsu and Lucy suddenly rushed into the room. Both of them looked tired and confused as they saw Juvia but quickly regained their composure hugging Gray as Juvia seemed to fade away.

"Gray you're okay!" Lucy yelled excitedly hugging Gray tightly as Natsu tapped his shoulder.

"Of course I am, thanks to Juvia." Gray announced looking for Juvia but looking around he saw she walking away far down the hall.

"You mean the weird girl who visited you every day?" Natsu asked looking at the empty chair. "She was really strange. She completely ignored us and only spent time here. We tried asking her why once and she completely ignored us."

"Yeah…" Lucy nodded as Gray raised an eyebrow. That did seem strange; he had never met her before. He was quite sure.

"But… her words helped." Gray smiled looking at Lucy. "She felt so warm towards me."

And so Gray spent the rest of the night hearing stories of the last two years of his friends' lives. Natsu and Lucy were engaged, Erza was dating a guy named Jellal and Gajeel and Levy had eloped. They were also studying and apparently Gray had graduated and they had kept his diploma for him.

**XXXXX**

Walking down the street Gray watched as millions of people pushed by continuing their lives like nothing ever went wrong. He knew to them nothing did, but for him every day was a gift. He knew that perhaps he should've died in that accident but he hadn't.

"Juvia-chan hold up!" a voice caught his attention as he turned slightly to see the girl of the hospital running with a bread in her hand as another guy chased her trying desperately to catch her.

"JUVIA HAS TO TAKE THE BREAD TO ONE OF JUVIA'S DEAR FRIENDS!" she yelled over her shoulder completely ignoring the guy as she ran past the people simply pushing them out of her way.

"Juvia…?" Gray questioned as she stopped upon seeing him. Her mouth immediately spread into a smile as she skipped over to him.

"Hello Gray-sama." she smiled pushing the bread into his hands. "There Juvia got Gray-sama bread. It's quite delicious! Juvia bought it by the best bakery in the village."

"Village…?" Gray started when Juvia suddenly tugged his hand pulling him with her.

"Come on, Juvia's wants to show Gray-sama something." she said pulling him as they went through the crowd to the middle of a park. Gray could only wonder what was wrong with this girl as he looked at her pull him effortlessly with such excitement Gray wondered if she had any sanity at all.

"Juvia…" Gray started when she suddenly stopped pointing up to some mistletoe. "It's not Christmas anymore…" Gray pointed out as she simple smiled stepping closer to him.

"So…" Juvia said looking up at his innocently as Gray spluttered. This girl was insane. He barely knew her.

"Juvia I don't even really know you…" Gray said as his shirt suddenly disappeared. Damn his stripping habit.

"Gray-sama should stop being so technical and live without regrets." Juvia pointed out stepping closer to Gray and pressing her well-developed chest against his bare one. "Just live!"

"Fine…" Gray sighed smashing their lips together while she happily returned the kiss pulling his closer. Not knowing what else to do Gray deepened the kiss much to her delight as they continued kissing for a full minute before the need of breath forced them to pull apart.

Feeling his heart beat fast in his chest while butterflies fluttered in his stomach Gray looked at Juvia as she blushed smiling at him… Maybe she was right. Just be crazy for once. Stepping forward Gray kissed her again much to her surprise. Smiling into the kiss Gray felt her shyly kiss back as he pulled her closer to him.

**XXXXX**

Chuckling Gray watched as Juvia drank her milk making a moustache appear on her upper lip while she sauntered around his house with only his shirt on. They had been dating for a full month and already they had moved in together. They were indeed being crazy and honestly being with her had brought out Gray's crazy side.

"What?" Juvia blushed as she put down the milk. "Is it wrong if Juvia is Colonel Juvia?"

"No…" Gray said standing in front of her. "But we should share the moustache."

"How…?" Juvia started when Gray suddenly kissed her. This kiss lasted a full minute before he pulled away smiling at her as she blinked at him.

"You're crazy Gray-sama." she smirked skipping away.

"SO ARE YOU!" Gray yelled chasing her and tackling her to the ground tickling her.

"GRAY-SAMA!" she yelled giggling as Gray smirked down at her winking at her.

"Its punishment time!" he winked as he continued tickling her as she scurried under him. They were complete morons and Gray actually understood Natsu and Lucy's relationship for once in his life. Just do it. Be an idiot. Be everything you're too scared to be.

**XXXXX**

"JUVIA GRADUATED!" she screeched as she walked into their home while Gray looked at his diploma saying he was now a qualified lawyer. "JUVIA'S A NURSE!"

"Congratulations" Gray chuckled standing up and kissing her nose. "Now how about we celebrate our success…"

"Okay, what does Gray-sama have in mind?" she asked as Gray smirked down at her.

"Let's get married." Gray said getting on his one knee and holding up a ring. "Juvia I know it's only been a few years, but I'm ready…"

"A few?" Juvia asked interrupting him. "5 years is a lot Gray-sama, and yes!"

"So that's yes?" Gray asked putting the ring on her left ring finger as she nodded at him. "But I didn't even finish my question you impatient little brat."

"What else was Gray-sama going to say?" she asked as Gray stood up wrapping his hands around her waist.

"Just that you're my world and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you and hell I can't live without you!" he chuckled kissing her neck as she blushed in his arms.

"Juvia loves you too…" she said leaning in into him as he picked her up bridal style.

"Good!" he exclaimed carrying to their bedroom as she screeched holding him tighter. That night Gray enjoyed the night with his fiancé as she moved alongside him. Their bodies just fit perfectly.

**XXXXX**

The beeping was heard as Gray slowly opened his eyes looking around the hospital with hazy eyes. What the hell? Had he not just spent an evening with Juvia? How did he end up in the hospital?

"Gray…" the soft voice of Lucy made him look to the side where he saw the blond holding a pink haired baby in her arms. "I'm glad you're finally awake. It's been 16 years since the accident."

"How…?" Gray said sitting up with his dry throat creaking as he spoke. "But I woke up a few years ago with Juvia beside me."

"Who's Juvia?" Lucy asked looking at Gray like had grown another head as she handed him a glass of water. "I have never met Juvia."

"She's my fiancée…" Gray coughed as he drank the water before looking at Lucy with wide eyes. "Don't you remember her…? You two are good friends…"

"Gray there has never been a Juvia…" Lucy said slowly as the door opened to reveal Gildarts looking at Gray.

"It's true Gray, there has never been a Juvia." Gildarts said as he walked up to Gray and checked his temperature.

"No Juvia Lockser is my fiancé." Gray said as Gildarts looked at him with a question in his eyes. Could it be…?

"Juvia Lockser died in this hospital 6 years ago…" Gildarts said as Gray looked up at Gildarts with wide eyes. "She had cancer…"

"B…but she wanted to be a nurse and lived without regrets." Gray pointed out as Gildarts slowly nodded.

"Yes and she called the city a village. She was on the bed in the next room… She told me to give you her teddy when she died." Gildarts said pointing at the bear on Gray's bedside table. "She said 'Bring hope to Juvia's neighbor. Everything will be okay.'"

"What…?" Gray said as he grabbed the blue teddy seeing a note on the bear. Opening it he read it in a flash with her script, the script he knew.

"Hello there Gray-sama" he read with wide eyes. "Juvia's sorry Juvia couldn't be there when you woke up. Juvia used to sit by your bed every night when no one knew holding your hand and telling you everything will be okay. Juvia kind of fell in love with you and used to kiss you. Not big kisses no worry Juvia would never do that to a un-conscience person. Juvia kind even spent Christmas with you and New Year. Juvia took pictures; you'll find them in the locker which key is on the teddy bear's neck. You probably never really knew Juvia but Juvia told you everything about Juvia and asked Erza-san everything about you. She was helpful and promised to keep Juvia's existence secret to your friends. After all Juvia is very weird. Juvia loves you! Please enjoy your life and live without regrets like Juvia did!"

Gray felt tears run down his cheeks as he read the note. Turning it around he saw a picture of Juvia smiling next to him as she hugged him, with a little note written on top of it. "OUR FIRST DATE! 3"

Gray felt tears running down his cheeks as Lucy and Gildarts looked at him confused.

**XXXXX**

Opening the locker Gray saw a single folder lying in front of him. Grabbing it Gray locked the locker and went to sit on a nearby bench. Opening the folder he saw various pictures of Juvia and him throughout every day with notes written on top while he just laid there un-conscience. With every picture he looked at he felt like crying more and more. She was so special and he had lost her without really knowing her.

Getting up he let the pictures float away as he stood in the middle of the road seeing a speeding car coming towards him. He was getting his Juvia back…

With a hoot the car crashed into him and he flew away. He was dead.

**XXXXX**

Waking up Gray saw Juvia cuddled up to him and smiled kissing her head. He knew this was not real life but it was a better life. Besides he was dead and so was she.

**A/N: IT SUCKS! I DON'T REGRET IT!**


End file.
